Naruto:A New Generation Of Ninjas
by Joker Snake
Summary: A New Generation of ninjas, has arrived, one hundred years after Naruto time......


TV 13

P.S Sorry, didnt have time to check the grammar and spelling for this first episode, I will for the others though, check back every Saturday for a new episode

About one hundred years after Naruto's time, new Ninjas would become known to all.

Episode One- The First Test, The Best? Or Worst?

"Yes, I'm finally twelve years old. Now mom actually let's me go to Ninja Academy. Today is the first day of class. It's time for me to show to everyone, that I am the best of every ninja. I am goint to show every one that I should be a Jonin." Manko said with exitment.

"Manko time for dinner." Yelled out Manko's mom.

"Be right down." responded Manko. Ninja Academy would start the next day. Since he could talk Manko has been asking his mom to let him join. However, she promised him he could join only when he was twelve. And last night had been his twelveth birthday. Manko went downstairs and ate his dinner. After he finished he quickly went to bed.

When he woke up he was a little sad because he knew he wouldn't see his friends for a long time. However, he realized that he would make new friends.

"I'm going to miss you Manko, it's too bad the academy is far away and so you have to live with someone else." Manko's mom said.

"I'm going to miss you too, mom." Manko said. He kissed his mom n the cheek and left for the plane. He had all of his Ninja stuff with him for the academy. The plane landed after three hours of flight. Manko got out and felt the fresh air.

"Wow, the village of the hidden leaf. It's time for me to prove that I am the best Ninja ever." Manko said with a smile.

"So are you Manko?" someone said walking towards him.

"You bet ya." Manko responded.

"Well, I am Umach, and I'm the one chosen to take care of you."

"Oh cool, are you a ninja?"

"Nope, never cared for it either." he responded.

"Oh, ok. Well I'm going to become the best ninja ever."

"I seriously doubt that. But if you say so, perhpas you can do a battle against Senimore."

"Senimore?" asked Manko.

"He is as well going to enter the Ninja Academy this year, and he is your age twelve. He is the son of my brotherSenimore Senior."

"I see, then introduce him, and I will take care of him."

"He is one of the worst Ninja in this village, so if you loose to him, you can never be the best Ninja."

"Well, I won't lose to him, I promise you that." Manko said with apositive atitude.

"He does carry a positive attitude, but does he have the same skills as his talk?" Thought Umach.

"Kid, do you train at home?" asked Umach.

"You bet, everyday. How else would I become the best ninja?"

"Ok, then followe me." Umach led Manko to his nephew's house Senimore. Senimore Senior opened the door. Umach explained everything. So then Senimore called Senimore junior. Bot Senimore and Manko got ready on the backyard.

"All right you guys knwo the rules, no weapons, just hand to hand combat. Before you enter the academy you are supposed to have some skills already and this kid Manko claims he is going to be the best ninja ever, then we'll, althought I am not a ninja nor never cared for it, I am interested in this." Umach said. Manko was starring at Senimore seriously.

"Begin!" Yelled Umach. Manko ran and kicked Senimore. Senimore moved away, making Manko miss the kick. Senimore then kicked Manko from the back. Senimore jumped and did a backflip kick on Manko. Manko spit some blood out.

"As I thought you are not as good as you claim you are." Umach said.

"What's said, is that I am the worst in this village, although I haven't started the academy yet." Senimore said.

"Hey, you guys are judging me too early, I was only getting warmed up, I'm going to prove that I am the best." Manko said with a mad look on his face.

Manko:Whats wrong with these guys they are making fun of me, they don't think I'm the best Ninja. They said that this Senimore is the worst, but I doubt it he is stronger than they say he is. Next Naruto ANGON -- Ready for the Academy, but not the best


End file.
